fictspediafandomcom-20200214-history
Monster? Or Answer to Survival of Humanity
'Space Expedition Unveils Extraterrestrial Lochness Species ' Innovative and revolutionary communication students Lauren and Megan found extraterrestrial Lochness species on Europa while working with the secret branch of NASA, specializing in extraterrestrial life in the greater milky way galaxy area. For years, they had been extensively researching the vast oceans on Jupiter’s moon, Europa, which is covered with a thick mile deep icy crust, according to data from drones that were sent out on the LOGOS 5 mission in 2010. The first signs of evidence found underneath Europa’s icy crust included gnülasch, a high-density excrement slime consisting of decomposed plastic that appeared to be a product of the Lochness Monster. Its mere presence in water also helps remove leftover traces of radioactivity. After extensive research and testing, NASA’s Extraterrestrial Astrobiologist Specialists (EAS) have concluded to go forth with the plan to transfer members of the Lochness species over to our oceans. The idea is that, “This new species will hopefully restore balance in our ocean’s ecosystems through natural symbiotic processes,” says EAS expert John Black (personal communication, July 18, 2010). The goal of this mission is to place the Lochness in locations with dangerously high levels of contamination and plastic waste in each of the 4 oceans: Pacific, Atlantic, Indian, and Arctic. The hypothesis is that the Lochness will consume all plastic waste and turn it into organic material, and thus restoring the pH levels of our oceans. The time it will take for the Lochness to help restore our oceans is estimated between one to three years. With this new discovery and expedition there are many controversial issues. Is it ethical to bring alien life form to Earth? The world already has problems with non-indigenous species invading and dominating our ecosystems. Yes, the Lochness might be very helpful in cleaning our oceans, but what is the ethical thing to do once the Lochness has completed that task? Introducing the Lochness can cause a global shift in our ecosystems, and taking the Lochness from its natural habitat could have detrimental effects on Europa’s ecosystem. Environmentalist Jay Bjork speculates that removing the Lochness from its native habitat and adding it into the Earth poses a threat to many habitats and species on Earth—including our own (Bjork, 2011). According to former CIA agent, Mark Smabe, cleaning the oceans are not the governments only motives for bringing the Lochness to Earth. The government wishes to use the Lochness to take complete control of the oceans. The Lochness eats more than plastic; it’s also capable of emitting a powerful electromagnetic force that has the power to disable any electrical devise with in 100 miles (Grenot, 2011). The government would use this to their advantage, by sinking other ships and taking control over all trade through out the world (Smabe, 2011). If the U.S government tries to control all the oceans, it will mostly likely start WW5. This is the government’s main motive to bring the Lochness to Earth, says Mark Smabe. References Grenot, J. (2011) Electromagnetic Forces and Nature. Burlingame, CA: Thomas Wadsworth. Smabe, M. (2011) What the Government Plans to Hide From You. Henderson, NV: Gov. Pub. Bjork, J. (2011) Alien Species: A Look into the life of the Lochness.. Monterey, CA: Independent Publishers inc.